dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dragon Ball X-Age Episodes
These are the list of episodes of X Age. This series replaces GT and is a spinoff and therefore considered not in the original plot. 'Gloo Saga' *Remnants of the Past *Monkey Sized Adventure *The Four Star Vow *Bagful of Tricks *The Next Challenge *Transform Into Super Saiyan! *Meet The Next Vegeta *The Games Begins! *Goku Jr vs Kokomo *A Cow-Ward! *The Finals Have Started! *The Man Who Posseses The Sword *Trunks vs Uub! *A Handy Death *Bazooka Throws Itself *The Grandest Threat *Behold, Captain Gloo! *Escape the Tournament! *Madness Of An Android *Hard Luck *Moments That Pass With Rage *Give Me A Biscuit! *Fierce Attack! Obliterate Gloo! *The Memories of Trunks *Back From the Future *He`s Alive! He`s From Another Planet! *Bazooka`s Attempt of Cowardice *Is it Ginyu Force All Over And Again? *Two By One Collision *No Match For Gotenks! *I Won`t Give Up! Pyro`s Vow! *Make Way For Kamehameha! *You`re Breaking Kame House! Goku Jr vs Browdy *Master Roshi`s Turtle School Blast *Gather the Dragon Balls! *Cell Games All Over Again?? *One Man Army *Glorious Sacrifice *Fight At An Empty Space *I Am Piccolo! The Damned Namekian From Hell *Celebrations In Hell *Dying Gohan 'Dark Pooh Saga' *Bazooka`s Next Scheme *I Am Pooh! *Let Me Crappa Out Of Ya! *Make A Mann Out of You! *The Failure Of Bazooka! *Angry Collision! *Junior Attacks Gumball *Hello My Darling! Pooh Meets Miss Buu! *The Escape of Doctor Bazooka *The Sacred Land of Herbs 'Mutated Saiyans Of the Past Saga' *I`ll Kill You Mushroom! *Croos 80 Mario`s! *1 Vicious Attempt! *Jar Of Sands *Electromagnetic Guy *Junior`s Request *The Bride of Vegeta Jr! *Going Majin *Don Kee, Ruler of Einstien! *Time Machine From Time *The Courtyard Of Sand *Riddledazzling *Aliens Or Saiyans!? *Hail Lord Vegeta! Kill Lord Vegeta! *Back To The Future! *Vegeta Meets His Grandson *Kakarot Is The Super Saiyan?? *Back To The Past *Knucklefist Fury *Adventure`s Right Ahead 'Breakloose From Hell Saga' *Breakloose From Hell *Doctor Gero *The Ginyu Force *Two Times One *Super Android 17?? *General Rildo, The Metal Breather *Frieza *Cell *Buu *Taking Down Out *Frieza`s Vicious Betrayal *No Saiyan Can Beat Me! *Kuriza: The Spawn Of A Bullshit *Going Back To Time *Light Yagami In Earth ( NON CANON FILLER) *The Death Note ( NON CANON) *The Black Star Dragon Balls 'The Black Star Dragon Ball Saga' *Don Kee`s Quest * The Bride of Trunks *Young Pan And Young Trunks *Feelings Of An Android *Mila Kunis Fan Fiction Robot Destroyers *The Last Dragon Ball Of A Blackhole *Sending Earth`s Message *Goku Jr vs Heavy Metal! *Heavy Strikes Back! *I`ll Avenge My Planet! *Offer A Paradise *Trunks`s Grave Decision *A Heroe`s Legacy *Earth To Goku! 'Xicor Saga' *Teen Titans *Collision Saddens People *Pumpkin Roader *High Time *Unlikely Threat *Bazooka`s Death *Ami To Mollah Mia! *Super Saiyan 4!? *Super Saiyan 4 Birth *No Moon For You! *Satan Returns To The Battlefield! *Avenger *Super Saiyan 3 Warrior *Likely A Boss *Xicor Reveals His True Potiential *Kuriza: An Ally?? *Junior`s Obliterated *Fight For Earth *Few Moments For A Firework! *Goku Is Back *The Eternal Dragon *Master Roshi: The Next Victom *Temporary Kai *I`ll Surpass Grandpa Goku One Day! A One Day`s Vow *Until We Meet Again Category:Lists Category:BurningCow